


（Kontim）少年康纳的烦恼

by jijijijijiu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 少正背景，含sb及提及康纳/梅根充满恶趣味的文……
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 16





	（Kontim）少年康纳的烦恼

一

最近康纳很不对劲。

自从康纳和梅根分手后，康纳就主动和迪克提出调到其他小组的事情。尽管对两位友人恋情的破灭十分可惜，迪克私心里却是非常高兴让康纳和提姆一组——毕竟就纯武力值来说，康纳在整个少正里绝对排的上前三。有康纳的武力值加上提姆的头脑，对付一般的BOSS绝对是绰绰有余。  
然而康纳和提姆搭档不过一个月，他的行为就愈发古怪起来。最初迪克以为，这是因为康纳刚刚分手，心态还没调整好；但是这样的情况持续了三个月后，迪克不得不承认，有些事情似乎超出了他的掌控范围。

鸟妈妈迪克决定再观察一段时间。

康纳和提姆的任务都完成地非常好，正如迪克所预料的，他们两个人加起来的确是非常棒的搭档。本来迪克还担心康纳会不乐意听一个比自己年纪小（起码看上去是这样）的队友指挥，事实证明他多虑了。对于这个新搭档，康纳表现出了超乎寻常的耐心，两个人一起出任务的时候几乎是合作无间。超人偶尔还会和蝙蝠侠在任务分配上有分歧，康纳基本就是提姆指哪打哪，提姆让康纳朝着敌人高吼“朝我开炮”，康纳就毫不犹豫地吸引了敌军所有的火力；提姆让康纳拆楼毁桥，康纳就冒着被蝙蝠侠用战损单砸死的可能性超纲地完成所有拆迁；甚至康纳还友情的提供了一切提姆对氪星人的生理性能的研究中所需要的原材料……  
如果不是提姆不是自己弟弟，迪克简直要怀疑自己是不是把康纳送进了狼窝。

尽管任务方面，康纳和提姆搭档地几乎非常完美——当然，是在他们的年龄与阅历下的完美——但在平时，迪克却发现康纳和提姆的相处似乎颇为古怪。大多数没有任务的时候，提姆会在基地配备的实验室里进行各种研究，而康纳作为他的实验对象在旁协助，迪克几次找借口去实验室看他们两个，都能看到康纳在利用他的超级能力，比如超级记忆帮提姆记录各种实验数据，超级视力帮提姆观察各种切片的微观结构……  
提姆当然是自家可爱的弟弟，然而迪克还是忍不住开始同情康纳。

继续观察了一个月，迪克依旧没有找到自己想要的答案。为了超级小子的健康成长，迪克不得不动用了一点特殊的手段。  
在盯了监控器整整三天三夜后，迪克终于发现了异常。画面里，康纳和提姆的相处看似和谐，但仔细观察，就会发现，康纳几乎不敢与提姆对视，只要提姆的视线移到了康纳身上，康纳就会立刻装作若无其事的样子把视线移开；但是，当提姆埋头于实验的时候，康纳又会暗搓搓地偷瞥对方——然后循环之前的过程。  
如果不是康纳和提姆都是男的，迪克几乎要以为……几乎……  
艹！不会吧？

超级小子爱上了现任罗宾，这个问题很严重。  
先不去思考两位大家长会有的反应——迪克很确定，就算这超人和蝙蝠侠本身已经该做的不该做的都已经做个遍了，他们也不会乐意看到自己的两个孩子搅和在一起的。迪克试图以客观的角度思考二人之间的关系。首先，他们两个人的关系已经确定了吗？很明显，没有（迪克默默的又同情了一把超级小子）。康纳对提姆的喜欢显而易见，但提姆明显没有意识到这一点，或者说，他的年龄还没有到可以意识到这一点的程度？  
啧啧，可怜的小提姆。这就是乖宝宝的不幸了，他的大哥哥身边可是不缺粉红色的。迪克暗自定下了给自家三弟做一些必要的“启蒙”的计划，丝毫没考虑到要是被蝙蝠侠发现了，他会有怎样的后果。

接下来，迪克的思绪自然地飘到了另一个重要的问题——他该怎么做呢？是趁恋情还没萌芽之际扼杀这段感情的一切可能，还是该顺其自然，甚至推波助澜？作为一个好哥哥，迪克当然是以自己的弟弟为重。他当然不是那种插手弟弟感情的控制狂哥哥，但是一个好哥哥理当对弟弟的感情生活抱有必要的了解，不是吗？  
想通了这一点的迪克把基地里所有的摄像头黑了一遍，每天监控超级小子和现任罗宾的一举一动。

二

最近迪克很不对劲。

不要问蝙蝠侠是怎么知道这一点的，他是蝙蝠侠，他理所当然地无所不知。

就在迪克暗中观察康纳的时候，蝙蝠侠也在观察迪克，理所当然地，他察觉了迪克对于康纳的注意，也察觉了康纳对提姆的特殊。虽然不是那种会被当成心灵树洞的家长，但蝙蝠侠那近乎变态的控制欲让他对少正里发生的一切了如指掌。无论是康纳和梅根的分手还是康纳主动被调到了提姆身边，都是在蝙蝠侠眼皮底下发生的。更何况迪克后来黑入基地监控器的行为，没有蝙蝠侠的默许，迪克分分钟被当然窃取基地秘密的恐怖分子被抓起来。  
当注意当迪克的失常是因为康纳后，列入蝙蝠侠观察名单的人又多了一个。作为经验老到的成年人，蝙蝠侠比迪克更快地发现了康纳与提姆之间的异常，并联想到了原因。

无所不能的蝙蝠侠终于遇到了难题。

要不要和超人讲这件事情？现在的情况很是明了，康纳暗恋提姆而提姆毫无所知，如果倒过来他大可直接找上提姆来一场man to man的谈话，但现在，陷入了遥遥无期的单相思的人是康纳，超级小子，他不得不谨慎对待。这种情况下，最有资格找康纳谈话的自然是超人，但超人对康纳对态度，实在让蝙蝠侠担心超人会不会彻底搞砸这件事情。

或许，在和康纳对话之前，他需要和克拉克好好谈一谈。  
深入地谈谈。

三

克拉克找上康纳的时候，康纳的内心是忐忑的。  
这几年来，克拉克和康纳的关系总算有所缓和，尽管和一般的父子，又或者兄弟关系还相差甚远，但是比起一开始，却是进步了很多。  
然而眼下这种情况……却是超出康纳预料的。克拉克说有话对他说……？什么话？康纳仔细思考了一番最近的自己的行为，确定自己最近没干出出格到需要让人请家长的事情来。  
那么，克拉克找他到底有什么事情？

克拉克看着比他还要紧张，有那么几个瞬间，康纳觉得这不是紧张，而是在抑制挥拳揍他一顿的冲动。这让康纳更不解了——他到底哪里惹毛了克拉克？

克拉克清了清嗓子，终于开始了和康纳的对话:“康纳，有些事情……我一直觉得和你谈还太早了……你的实际年龄……”  
克拉克的声音低了下去。康纳嘴角抽了抽，很想提醒对方，自己虽然来到这个世界上只有几年时间，在生理上可是早就成年了，甚至心理状况，也和同龄人相差到哪里去。  
模糊的将康纳的真实年龄掩盖过后，克拉克的话语再一次卡住。努力回想起布鲁斯之前对自己的千叮万嘱，克拉克发现模拟的场景再怎么真实，也未必适合现实。当原本的路都不通后，克拉克决定开门见山。  
“我听说你和火星少女的事情了。”  
“梅根？”康纳心一跳，下意识地以为是克拉克发现了梅根对敌人的精神所做的事情。然而他的反应在克拉克的眼里，却是另一种意味了。  
“康纳，之前你和火星少女在一起的时候，我和都觉得这是你个人的私事，我们并不应该干涉。然而不久前，你和她分手了——这让我们开始反思……”  
“……”康纳紧张地盯着克拉克。克拉克是知道了真相吗？难道是因为他和梅根分手引起了他们注意？哦，不，他的确没法接受梅根对敌人，甚至对自己所做的事情，但这并不代表他希望梅根因此受罚。

“……或许，对于恋爱这种事情来说，你还太小了。”

克拉克话音落下的时候，康纳依旧屏气凝神地注视着他，以至于竟没能第一时间反应出克拉克的意思。当他反应过来后，他本想立刻反驳，然而下一秒他的话便卡在了喉中。  
克拉克若是真的反对他恋爱，早几年就该提出来了，何必等他和梅根分手？难不成，克拉克想要借此从他这里套话？克拉克他们会不会只是察觉到了不对，但还不确定是不是梅根？

片刻后，康纳才艰难地开口道:“我并没有要恋爱的打算，最起码，现在没有。”  
“那提姆呢？”克拉克立即到。  
罗宾？  
康纳立刻道:“他很好，很聪明，和他搭档和愉快……”  
“提姆是很好，但是，提姆才刚上高一而已。”克拉克暗示道。  
“年龄不代表一切。”对搭档的维护使得康纳立刻反驳道。

克拉克的眉头微微皱起。眼下的情况似乎有些复杂，康纳对提姆的心意似乎很坚定，但似乎又不准备进一步？为了确定这一点，克拉克道:“最近我和B讨论了一下，我们都觉得，在以后的战斗中，应该避免有恋爱关系的两个人一起搭档，毕竟私人情感有时会对任务造成一定影响。”  
“反正我还会和提姆搭档很长时间。”感情一旦有了裂痕，就很难再回复最初的样子。何况梅根现在已经有了新的对象。康纳有些苦涩地想。

很好。尽管康纳的感情依旧没有解决，但他依旧是理智的，最起码短期内，他不会贸然和提姆坦诚自己的感情。或许是因为上一段恋情的挫折，所以康纳才能这么慎重地对待新恋情？克拉克并没有深思。知道了康纳可以理智对待这段感情，他今天的任务也就圆满完成了。不知道他今天的表现，能不能让布鲁斯分他一块小甜饼呢？  
克拉克愉快地想。

四

康纳回到正义山的时候，心情也是很愉悦的。  
因为提姆的研究终于有了结果。

“放心吧，超级小子，未来的几十年，你都不用担心秃头问题。”  
现任罗宾的脸上也有着笑容，这样的结果是他们都乐于见到的。康纳松了一口气，他也不需要再装作没看见康纳那纠结的眼神。  
虽然这一切归根究底，也算是他的错——谁让他提出了遗传对秃头的影响，还好死不死地拿了卢瑟做例子？尽管他第一时间和康纳说，他可以帮忙研究康纳到底有没有遗传到卢瑟的秃头基因，就算真的有，他也会设法解决这个问题，但康纳依旧提心吊胆了好几个月。  
而现在，问题终于迎刃而解。康纳再也不用担心秃头，而他甚至得到了许多氪星人的珍惜资料！  
这实在是个完美结局，不是吗？

彩蛋

很久很久以后，当康纳真的和提姆在一起后，提姆做的关于康纳是否会秃头的研究，不知怎么的被蝙蝠侠发现了。  
第二天，夜翼和超人脸上都多了不明淤青，无论是谁，都没法从他们口中问出，到底发生了什么。


End file.
